Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask
:Miracle Mask''' redirects here. For the item, see Mask of Chaos. |released= |NA=October 28, 2012 }} |modes=Single Player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo 3DS |languages= }} '''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (レイトン教授と奇跡の仮面, Reiton-kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen) is the fifth game in the ''Professor Layton'' series but the second game in chronological order. It is set a year after Professor Layton and the Last Specter (and a few months after Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva). It is the first Professor Layton game for the Nintendo 3DS. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies and any other following games will also be released for 3DS only. It has 150 in-game puzzles in total, and 365 downloadable. The downloadable puzzles are going to be released every day for a full year through the Daily Puzzle Delivery System. It was released in February 26, 2011 as a launch title for the 3DS in Japan. The game will be available in stores in North America on October 28. It has also been confirmed that the game can be downloaded from the Nintendo eShop instead. Nintendo released a demo of two game puzzles online on September 25th, 2012, playable in browser. Both of which you can find here. These include Stumble's Ballons and That Rings a Bell. Chapters (Translated) Prologue: The Dark Parade #The Mask of Chaos #The Mysterious Wall of Yet Destry #Monte d'Or's Power Struggle #Angela's Tears #Elucidation of the Miracles #The Mystical Ruins of Akbadai #The Waiting for a Friend Inn #The Last Miracle Epilogue: The City of Miracles Mysteries (Translated) Plot At London, Professor Layton received a letter. It was from an old school friend of his, Angela Ledore. The letter was about an evil, mysterious man who has been terrorising her city, the self-proclaimed Masked Gentleman. The professor decided to go, together with Emmy Altava and his apprentice Luke Triton, to the city of Monte d'Or, where Angela lived. When they arrived, they found a lot of fun attractions and decided to take a walk around. However, a man wearing a mask suddenly lurked out of the shadows of a tall building, and terrorized the people by making some float and turning others into stone. Emmy said that he is the Masked Gentleman, as the same man asked if the people enjoyed the miracle. The Masked Gentleman then magically gained eagle wings and flew off. Professor Layton, Emmy, and Luke rode horses to follow the Masked Gentleman. They didn't succeed getting to the man, since he threw smoke bombs and disappeared. He appears later in the game to perform more tricks, like making people fly and vanish. Recurring Characters *Professor Hershel Layton *Luke Triton *Emmy Altava *Inspector Clamp Grosky *Jean Descole *Aldus *Hanna New Characters *Alford Dalston *Broneph Reinel *Masked Gentleman *Henry Ledore *Randall Ascad *Laurent Layton *Lucille Layton *Mrs. Ascad *Nuden *Ronald Bluemile *Angela Ledore *Shibarof Images File:Professor layton artwork.jpg|Some of the game's artwork Screen_shot_5.png|Promotional screen shot on the 3DS Screen_shot_5.1.png Screen_shot_5.2.png Screen_shot_5.3.png Screen_shot_5.4.png professor_layton_mask_of_miracle-1 (2).jpg|Miracle Mask Magazine image professor_layton_mask_of_miracle-2.jpg|Miracle Mask Magazine Image (Page 2) Boxart & Logo Miracle Mask Logo.png|Logo Miracle Mask European Logo.png|Logo of the European version Miracle Mask European Boxart.jpeg|British Boxart Miracle Mask Boxart.png|North American Boxart MM French Cover.jpg|French Boxart MM German Cover.jpg|German Boxart PLMoMBoxart.png|Japanese Boxart Trailers External links *Official Japanese website *English Website *Theme Song Trivia *The game's Japanese boxart has holographic sparkles on the front, thus simulating 3D in a certain way. *This is the first game in which the European version came out before the American version. *This is also the first time the American boxart is different than the Japanese boxart. *This is the second game in the Layton series in which the British and American titles are the same. References de:Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder es:El Profesor Layton y la Máscara de los Milagros nl:Professor Layton en het Masker der Wonderen